1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method in a wireless communication system and an apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relate to a method of setting at least one a user equipment (UE) and a network node such that the UE accesses a network at only a specific time to receive a service, but a network access is blocked for a remaining time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system has been developed to provide a voice service while ensuring activity of a user. However, the mobile communication system is expanding to a data service area as well as a voice service area, and has currently been developed to the extent capable of providing a high speed data service. However, since a resource is insufficient and users require a high speed service in the mobile communication system providing a current data service, there is a need for a more developed mobile communication system.
To meet such a demand, a protocol work with respect to Long Term Evolution (LTE) is in progress in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as one system which is developing as a next generation mobile communication system. The LTE is a technology which is aimed at commercialization by the year 2010 and implements high speed packet based communication has transmission speed of maximum 100 Mbps. To this end, various approaches have been discussed. For example, there is a scheme of reducing the number of nodes located on a communication path by simplifying a configuration of a network structure or a scheme of fully approaching wireless protocols to a wireless channel.
However, it is expected that an extremely number of terminals than current terminal access a mobile communication system to receive a service. That is, a portable phone, a notebook computer, a tablet PC, a camera, a digital photo frame, a vending machine, a CCTV, a plurality of sensors, for example, an electrical measurement sensor, a water measurement sensor, a seismic sensor, a fire alarm sensor of buildings access the mobile communication system. Accordingly, the mobile communication system requires an improved management method as compared with a current method in order to manage a number of terminals.